


以接吻干杯

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 2.0光×水晶公，现pa，R18，无剧情，情人节的小跑车。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	以接吻干杯

**Author's Note:**

> 1、背景是与沐木老师一起口嗨的4人交叉cp现pa（战士光×水晶公，dk光×古·拉哈·提亚，两组人分别为亲兄弟，非双胞胎），设定上会有部分相通之处，但细节不同。  
> 2、两位光之战士均以“光”称呼，暂时以哥哥（dk）或者弟弟（战士）区分，水晶公及古拉哈提亚沿用本名称呼。

“嗯……啊，终于到家了……”光抻了抻胳膊，单薄短袖下的肌肉清晰可见，衣褶间甚至能勾勒出微凸的乳头，一旁的水晶公无意间扫到却也发了烧，别过脸，手指在衣角抓挠，犹豫着是否要在许久未坦诚相对的恋人面前脱去衣裳。  
男人拧开了风扇开关，于是那间狭小的斗室中便泛起些微凉意，风铃轻响，水晶公为了避免尴尬干脆侧身去拨弄风铃下的纸片。那纸片边缘泛着古旧的黄，字迹稚拙，一看便知是光小时候的杰作。  
“你怎么在看这个？”随意揩了汗，光赤裸着上身走了过来，不顾尚算燥热的温度直接将头搁在水晶公的肩头磨蹭。他的短发上还挂着汗珠，偏头便贴在了恋人的脸颊上。水晶公本想推开他，看着对方如黑豆柴一般温顺的眸子又停了手，叹口气松开了纸片。“没什么，看着你小时候的字迹觉得很新鲜。”  
不等他说完便凑上了脸，年轻男人已经好几天没有处理过下巴处的胡茬，刮在脸颊上有些许刺痒，水晶公一面想着男人的兄长留胡茬比他更好看，一面由着他的动作，也贴过去蹭了几下。光显然是把水晶公的动作视作某种意义上的接受，干脆侧头直接含住了猫魅的唇，与室外温度相比更显炽热的舌急躁着闯入，在洁白的齿关处舔弄。  
他扒着水晶公身上那件黑红相间的T恤，妄图从领口处直接扯开，无果后又将手伸进对方那条稍嫌宽松的七分裤边缘，连着黑色四角裤从后面拉下，露出浑圆软嫩的翘臀。  
“别这么心急啊……”涎水顺着嘴角滑落，话语间藏匿着湿黏，水晶公的唇已被吮吸得嫣红，他费力地将光推开些许，主动将裤子褪得更下些，尾巴缠在大腿处，手也放在了男人已然鼓起的下身上揉弄，“你又想弄疼自己吗？”  
被说中了心事，光的表情很有些不好意思，为了掩饰尴尬只好对着自己裤子下手。他想着恋人的手是那么柔软，隔着运动裤揉搓的力道都能让他有射精的冲动，能不能隔着裤子先让他用手来一发呢，但光是事后的清洗恐怕就有得头疼……光回想起自己第一次与水晶公做爱时因为没做好扩张等等乱七八糟的原因搞得对方和自己都难受的窘迫笑话，半搂着恋人，从抽屉里拿出一管软膏。他相信水晶公一定是从余光里看到什么，不然也不会塌着耳朵软了身子，倚靠在自己的胸膛上。  
也许是太过燥热，两人相拥片刻又分开。猫魅一边皱着鼻子埋怨光身上未洗去的汗味，一边又被对方拽着直接滚上了竹席——光庆幸起自己因为天热而把一套被褥都铺在地上，他就可以删繁就简直入主题，把沾着黏滑液体的手指塞入水晶公的后穴内，是坚硬又不失柔软的蛇，在内腔中张合伸缩，勉力将入口揉的充血绵软，能够柔顺吞下自己过于贪婪的妄念。他看着自己的恋人红着脸，仅仅只是靠手指也有逼近高潮的模样。年轻的光终究是漏出狡黠的笑痕，仿佛在得意于所谓扳回一城。  
手指动作愈发粗鲁，故意弄出些让人难堪的水声，光磨蹭上去想要寻找对方的唇，他想仔细听听那柔软丰唇中是否能响起自己心心念念的告饶亦或是服软。明明大不了几岁的恋人在自己面前总是游刃有余，哪怕是在性事中，对待自己都仿佛是逗弄一只嗅着蜜味的棕熊，抓住手掌去探索他身体的美妙之处。他也曾因此生气的叼住对方的喉咙，如同真正的野兽一般，以犬齿磋磨喉结，得到的却仍然只有水晶公的轻声嗤笑与安抚性质的亲吻。  
恋人的体温一向偏低，甚至会让人误以为生病的程度，在炎炎夏日却是极好的降温剂，光努力让两人的肌肤能够贴的更紧密，甚至能够深深地融入对方身体中。厚实的舌在水晶公胸膛上滑动，捕捉到柔嫩弹牙的肉粒后便不愿松口了。男人似乎对逼迫恋人以小穴以外的地方达到高潮有着执念，他叼起乳头含吮着，略有些粗糙的手指按摩着水晶公略微隆起的胸脯，如同孩子一般，妄图榨出某种接近母性的存在。  
原本只是随意贴着自己的双腿已经悄悄地环在了腰上，那双凉凉的手抚摸着光的后脑勺，棕色短发在指缝间，是坚硬而杂乱的树丛。  
“你……”年轻的男人以为恋人服了软，连忙松口抬起头，眼睛像匆忙过天际的星星，可水晶公仅仅是深呼吸片刻，脸颊泛红，手指滑到了光的下巴处揉捏，  
“别像个孩子一样啊。”  
“我哪里像孩子了。”  
“每次就盯着那里。”  
他轻笑一声，指尖划过光还残留着唾液的嘴角，环在对方腰间的腿用力，小腹上抬，以自己情动的下身去轻蹭着男人鼓胀到快要爆发的阴茎，“自己的身体也不管，反而纠结些细枝末节，还不是小孩子？”  
光一时间噎住了，论言语他永远也不是萨雷安优等生的对手，现在怕是连性事方面也要低人一头，他只能发了狠似的去舔，去啃对方的唇，用舌头在恋人身上最热乎的两处捣弄。  
水晶公叹了口气，恐怕光这个习惯短时间也无法改掉，但他也的确不会说出什么拒绝的话，滚烫的唇舌着实舒服，身体总是不自觉迎合上去，可——小孩子还是小孩子。猫魅只好自己拿过润滑剂，在迎合的间隙拧开盖子，涂抹在手心，待稍微暖热一点后便直接伸进体内继续着光中断的前戏，手指活动间弄出噗叽噗叽的水声。  
光的舌头还在水晶公口中顶弄，湿黏手指把住他柔软的腰，两处同时传来水声让他难耐不已，又不想输了阵仗，已然渗出前液的龟头顶到了恋人活动的手指，嘴里还啃咬着他的舌头：快发出舒服的喊声啊，快点求我，求我到里面去让你舒服……唇角传来刺痛，猫魅族尖锐的牙齿不轻不重地留下血印，男人只能移开脸腾出些距离，他咬紧牙关，满溢的情欲让那蓝眼的四周也泛起了红潮，缕缕血丝清晰可见。年轻的光仿佛一头不知轻重的牛犊，被驯养者握住角，只能抵在水晶公的肩窝处喘着粗气，摆着头，刺刺拉拉地去顶弄。  
两人身上都有汗液，在风扇的吹拂下蒸发，泛起些微凉意，光担心恋人是否会着凉，健壮的手臂搂紧了身下人，任由两根勃发的性器相互磨蹭，顶端浊液混合，融成暧昧一片。  
“真……真的不进来？”先开口的依然是水晶公，他在嘴角印痕处舔了一口，又将男人向外推了推，示意对方去注意自己的手指，于是光看着那两根纤细的手指在自己的龟头上停留片刻，蘸取液体，再一次伸向了咕啾作响的穴肉里。温柔的恋人微微偏头，赤红双眼是流淌在心河间的美酒，撇开腿，柔软的尾巴缠住光的胳膊，手指撑开入口，鲜嫩媚肉触手可及。  
“真的不进来？”  
他轻柔地，认真地，眉目含情地，再次问出了口。  
有什么东西在自己的身体里燃烧。  
“真……呃！”第三遍来不及问出口，光已经直接捅了进去，没有任何停顿与迟疑，拨弄穴肉的手被抬高，铁钳般被束缚在头顶。有汗珠从男人的肌肉上滚落，顺着手臂滴在了猫魅唇边，他像是还没从冲击中缓过神来一般，伸舌将其卷入口中。  
“好咸……”  
“你……！”  
又是猛地一下冲顶，水晶公的发辫在晃动中散了开来，头不小心磕到电扇的风速键，于是微风成了大风，将他好容易从喉咙口漫出的一丁点告饶声吞咽了下去。他扬着下巴挺着胸脯，腰部拱起如拉紧的弓，小腹勾勒出对方阴茎的形状，跟随光的动作摇晃了起来。他的小男孩还紧紧箍住他的手，眼睛发红，下身动作毫无章法可言，仿佛下一秒就要把这具身体操得粉碎。  
粗大的阴茎埋入体内片刻便整根抽出，在入口处磨蹭几下后又一次进入，他仿佛觉得这样的行为可以把恋人逼入绝境，看到他泪眼朦胧的模样，搂着自己的胳膊哭求着慢点，再慢一点，而水晶公眼角的泪水似乎也在预示着自己的胜利，于是还带着黏液的肉棒搅和着湿软内壁，猫魅的身体是煮软后的年糕，被捣弄到松软可口，稍微用力便可揉捏成自己喜欢的模样。  
“喜欢吗……喜欢吗？”  
蓝眸中的亮光似乎要穿透水晶公的肌肤，光狠狠地在恋人的乳尖掐了一把，松开他的手腕，水晶公非常自觉地将手臂环了上去，勾在光健美的背肌上，微红的眼尾看起来是被欺负狠了，颤巍巍挂着泪。他凑近脸，没睁眼，含住了光的耳垂，以犬齿小心磋磨。  
“光……光……”  
细腰在粗大骨节的映衬下更为煽情，缓慢扭动着，引导体内的性器去顶弄自己舒服的地方，一旦触及便微微睁了眼，指尖在对方背上抓挠，刺痛会刺激到那根肉棒变得更热，更粗，像是要顺着直肠深入体内顶到自己喉咙口。  
“你现在还……！”水晶公的主动显然不能让意在征服的光满意，他发了狠一般抽插冲撞，于是娇小的猫魅被顶得在竹席上来回滑动，只能将光搂得更紧避免自己在狂热中被甩出去。男人含住了猫的耳尖，不再满足于磨蹭与舔舐，他需要猫魅的耳朵完全垂下塌进发间。  
光舔湿了绒毛，像是要给对方打耳钉一般以牙齿磋磨耳背，留下独属自己的印记。下身也抽插着，暗红色的睾丸拍击在穴口周围带上了些许黏液，将水晶公的腿间撞到通红。下流又下作的手法明显不像是光往日的行事作风。  
水晶公的心中涌起了微妙的情感。也许是常笑着打趣恋人还是孩子，他也下意识将光当做后辈对待。平日的性事中光多是被自己引领的一方，他热衷于看着精力旺盛的恋人被自己安抚牵引到极乐之地，却又在对方于无人所知之处习得其他知识而感到些微不爽。  
“你是在哪、哪儿学会……学会这……呃！”长压下腿根处已烙下竹席的印记，纵横痕迹看得光有些心痒，他腾出手去抚摸鼓起的痕迹，却不想意外刺激到穴肉含的更为煽情，密密匝匝吮吸着敏感的冠头，他的猫魅扭着腰，含着泪，想尽量避开，光便故意放轻了力道，以指腹来回滑动，惹得恋人环在身后的脚不轻不重地踢了一下。  
他想他找到水晶公不曾被开发过的地方了。  
也许不能看到他泪流满面含着涎水低声告饶的模样，但光相信自己体贴的恋人一定会用小穴补偿。  
他翻过水晶公的身体，不出意外已被竹席压出了深深浅浅的痕迹。这些平日看起来有些碍眼的东西此刻却变成了新的玩具。将阴茎拔出些许，滚烫的舌从尾根上舔，顺着印记直到恋人本就敏感的后颈，舌在哪里稍作停顿猫魅就会微微耸动着向后贴去。他想要心心念念的肉棒再回来，他会好好用那里服侍，别再折腾那些讨厌的印……嗯！水晶公的身体又耸动了一下，舌尖湿滑的感觉并未消失，反而是留下的湿痕在风中逐渐干涸，异样的凉爽感再次被唇舌代替，滚烫与冰凉交替。  
那具炽热的肉体压了上来，将自己盖得密不透风。身高差下让光很轻易的就能咬住水晶公耳朵尖湿透的绒毛，轻啃几下，再次问出了相同的问题：  
“你现在还……？”  
游刃有余，胸有成竹。他的恋人终究是天赋异禀。阴茎还在外面摇晃着，光故意扶着根部去戳弄已然合不拢的穴口，哪怕水晶公软嫩的臀部已经被撞得通红也没有再度顶入的意思。他想亲口听见恋人的恳求声，在说出一半之时被自己突然的顶弄打断，最后化作柔弱的哽咽。  
水晶公确实已经承受不住了，比起身体上的快感，那股说不明道不清的疑似醋意在心口发酵。他的光应该是他的光！却学着这么些讨厌的把戏来玩弄自己，直至尾巴都酥软地垂在头顶，失去了卷在对方腰上的力气。好想被填满……想被那里用力的撞进来……那才是他最熟悉的光……于是失了先机的猫魅最终还是勉力转过头，发丝被汗水与眼泪糊成一缕一缕黏在脸上，舌头微伸，发出近乎幼猫一般的娇声：  
“快、光、快回……嗯……嗯！”  
肉穴直接将阴茎没入了底，从两人的身形差来看，猫魅着实是天资卓绝。自己没有发泄过的性器还在身前微微垂着泪，他本以为光不会注意到这一点，却在厚茧摩擦柱身的时候再度失了声，喉咙里发出咯咯的气音。  
光冲顶着，放肆地在水晶公的体内驰骋，他的尺寸能够让恋人所有的敏感点都无所遁形，只是最简单的动作便能将他逼至绝境。光抱起水晶公，让他坐在自己胯间起伏，手还玩弄着先前啃咬红肿的乳头，拉扯起又顶入乳晕中。另一处掌握的阴茎也在揉搓下抖得厉害。他索性抱起恋人坐在了平日学习的书桌前，只因那里有一面对方无意中留下的，小的可怜的镜子。过于淫靡的场面终于让水晶公放弃了所有抵抗，可怜巴巴地哼着想要去，不管怎么样都想去一次……  
光想起第一次时自己被对方含着下身逼到绝境时的模样，开心得眼睛都亮了起来。他终究还是露出了平日里孩子一般的神情，响亮地在猫魅的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“……你！”  
顷刻间股间便溢满了浊液，一手的湿黏，光拒绝去询问恋人是否允许自己这么做也不想纠结于如此煞风景之事，直接射进了他体内。或许稍后去浴室清理时，摆动大腿间还能看到自己的液体顺着根部一点点滴下的样子呢？然后他们就可以顺势在浴室里也……水晶公明显是从光呆愣的表情中猜到了什么，又好气又好笑地在他脸颊上拧了一把。  
“还在想呢？”  
“……不行吗？”  
“一会儿你哥要是回来……不对，应该已经回来了吧，他跟拉哈都。”  
“你怎么这么关心他什么时候回来。还知道的这么清楚。”粗声粗气，光像一头被抢去心爱蜂蜜的棕熊，埋在水晶公的肩头闷闷出声。  
“毕竟是前辈，也是拉哈他……喂！”体内的欲望再一次苏醒，光那双湛蓝眼瞳中也重新泛起方才失控的红。  
原本打算起身的动作被强行压下，水晶公只知道自己身体里的那股液体恐怕是不能马上被清理干净了，甚至有可能被按住小腹当着恋人的面一点一点排出——这样的感觉并不讨厌。他心爱的男孩终究有长大的一天，也许就是现在。  
唇再度覆了上来，牙齿叼起柔软的舌，话语在厮磨间渐渐熔化。

“那就弄到你再也想不起来为止。”  
“……嗯。”

没有人再去管那扇随意拢上的房门，连何时被好心人关上锁好也不为人知。

Fin.


End file.
